Short Message Service (SMS) is commonly known as text messaging. Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) is an evolution of SMS that incorporates multimedia content (e.g., images, audio, video) in addition to text. SMS service and/or MMS service may be referred together as SMS/MMS messaging. A message delivered by SMS/MMS messaging may be referred to as a SMS/MMS message or a messaging message. SMS/MMS messaging may be implemented for mobile communication services (e.g., cellular communication services).
Telephony services that depend on land based wires (e.g., circuit-switched landline telephony services), may not provide SMS/MMS messaging. Similarly, Internet based telephony services (e.g., VoIP telephony services), may not provide SMS/MMS messaging. The telephony services that depend on land based wires and/or the Internet may be referred to as land-wired telephony services. Telephony devices connected to the land-wired telephony services may be referred to as land-wired telephony devices.
In addition to land-wired telephony devices, SMS/MMS messaging are not provided to a variety of other network connected digital devices, such as, but not limited to, personal computers (PCs), laptops, portable media players, Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) and game consoles. These devices and the land-wired telephony devices may be referred to as connected devices.
These and other embodiments and advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the various exemplary embodiments.